poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays
is a short Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The gang is enjoying a winter festival, when a living snowman arrives and chases everyone off. Curious, the gang decides to investigate in a nearby toy factory, which hides a deadly secret. The gang soon finds out they are trapped inside of the toy store, because the snowman is waiting for them outside. They then meet the owner, Fabian Menkle, who explains to them about the store's haunted clock tower and that the Menkle family toy store was cursed a long time ago by the Sinister Snowman. Later, the snowman is able to get inside the factory and tries to chase Shaggy and Scooby. Just when they think they are doomed, the real Santa Claus shows up, and gets the haunted clock tower working again, which had not been working for many centuries. The snowman is melted by the loud clock tower, and is found out to be none other than Fabian Menkle himself, who was trying to rob the toy store of its money. He tried to make his uncle look crazy so he could sell the store and get the money. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Fennekin, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), the Human Mane 5, The Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney will be guest stars in this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Candi Milo as Irma Lair *Kali Troy as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Haven Pascall as Serena *Eileen Stevens as Fennekin *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman *Maurice LaMarche as Salem *Cree Summer as Chloe Flan *Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle *Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza *Greg Cipes as Caleb *Serena Berman as Elyon *Steven Blum as Blunk *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Edward Glen as Squire Flicker *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame, Mina/Sailor Venus *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere *Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara *Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura *Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jennifer Hale as Samantha *Katie Griffin as Alexandra *Andrea Baker as Clover *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Carlos Alazraqui as Havros Menkle, Janitor *Crispin Freeman as Fabian Menkle *Fred Tatasciore as Santa Claus Actor, real Santa Claus, Sinister Snowman Links # Transcript * /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Mystery films